Season 2
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) 18/18 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/18 *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) 5/18 Children *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/18 *Min (Pia Manalo) 10/18 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 10/18 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 10/18 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 9/18 *Kathy (Lauren King) 9/18 *Michael (Brian Eppes) 9/18 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) 4/18 *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) 3/18 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") *Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Tomie dePaola ("Picture This!") *Leah Montes (returns to play Luci in "The Exercise Circus!") *Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") *Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") *Jordan Kaufman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") *Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") *J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") *Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season since A Day at the Beach to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. The Barney doll from this season also appeared in Season 3, except that in that season, it was a lighter color. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. ** The final appearance of Luci. ** The final regular appearances of Michael, Tina, and Derek. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". **The first season to have the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. An e/i balloon was added later in 1996. **The first season that Kimberly-Clark, and its Huggies family of baby products signed on as a sponsor. *'Set Renovations': **''Playground'': The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **''Classroom'': Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through season six. *David never appeared in any episodes with Julie, Jason, or any of The Backyard Gang. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of season eight, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. *The production for this season began in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:1993